


First Date

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Quack Pack
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Protective big brothers, Teenagers, Webby’s a bit younger than the triplets, Webby’s first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: It’s Webby’s first date. Huey and Dewey freak out. Webby is sassy. Louie is the only chill one.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	First Date

When Webby comes out of her bedroom, wearing makeup, jewelry and a pretty outfit, Huey knows something is up. And judging by her too-short skirt, he’s sure he’s not going to like it. 

Dewey notices her too. It takes everything in his power not to get up and wrap her in a blanket as fast as he can. 

Louie changes the channel on the TV. 

“Where do you think you’re going, looking like that?” Huey demands. 

Webby stops and looks at him. She rolls her eyes. “I’m going out. I have a date,” she says moodily.

“What?!”

“What?!”

Huey and Dewey shout at the same time. 

“Shhh! This is the best part!” Louie exclaims, his eyes glued to the TV. 

“No, no, no way! You are not going out on a date!” Huey says strictly, standing up and walking around the couch, Dewey following.

Webby gawks at him. “Yes, I am!” she says, crossing her arms. 

“You’re too young!” proclaims Dewey.

“I’m fourteen! You guys have been dating since you were thirteen.”

“Yeah, well, that’s different!” Huey says and Dewey elbows him.

Webby glares at them. “Oh, so because I’m a girl I’m not allowed to date?” 

Huey nods. Dewey elbows him again and he staggers back, rubbing at his arm. 

“That’s not what he meant,” Dewey explains, “We just care about you. We don’t want some dumb skater boy breaking your heart.”

Webby softens just a little bit. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that.” She continues toward the door. 

“Hey hold it, young lady!” Huey commands, pushing past Dewey. 

Webby turns to him with an incredulous look on her face. “Young lady? Did you seriously just call me young lady?”

“That’s right!” Huey replies, “And if you talk back to me like that again, you’re grounded.”

“You can’t ground me! You’re not the boss of me!” 

“Yes we are! We’re your surrogate big brothers,” says Dewey.

Webby groans in annoyance. “Louie, help me,” she pleads, turning to the third triplet who hasn’t moved from the couch. 

“Louie, back us up!” Huey says, knowing how great a team the three of them made. 

Louie sighs. He turns off the TV and gets up. “Guys, relax. It’s just a date.”

Huey and Dewey’s eyes widen. 

“Traitor,” Huey whispers.

Dewey shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Oh my gosh, you guys are idiots,” Louie says. He goes to stand beside Webby, putting an arm around her. “Webby isn’t a little girl anymore. She’s mature, smart, and knows how to take care of herself.”

Webby grins and hugs him. “Thanks, Louie.” She sticks her tongue out at Huey and Dewey.

“Traitor,” Huey repeats. 

Then the doorbell rings.

Webby’s face lights up and she lets go of Louie. “That’s my date!”

“Lock the door!”

“Barricade it!”

Webby rushes to answer it before Huey and Dewey can follow through with their plans. Standing on the porch is her beautiful girlfriend. 

Huey and Dewey pause what they’re doing, slabs of wood, nails and hammers in their arms.

“Hi Lena!” Webby says, glowing with overwhelming happiness.

“Hey babe,” Lena says with a smile of her own. She leans forward and kisses Webby’s cheek. Webby giggles.

“This is who your date is?” Dewey asks.

Webby shoots him a scowl. “Yes,” she snaps. 

“Alright, go on you two,” Louie says, nudging the girls out the door. “Have fun! Be safe! Call me if you need!” He watches them walk down the street, holding hands. 

“We will! Bye!” Webby waves. 

Louie waves back. Then he goes back inside and closes the door. 

Huey and Dewey are staring at him. 

Louie raises a brow. “What?”

“You knew about this?!” his brothers shout at him. 

“Of course I did,” Louie says. He flops back on the couch and turns the TV on again. “She told me.”

Huey and Dewey’s jaws drop. 

“How come she didn’t tell us?”

“Because,” Louie smirks at them, “I’m her favourite brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got some laughs out of this. Let me know if you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
